S.T.A.R. Labs Missions
S.T.A.R Labs Missions is a Single-Player mode in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Missions S.T.A.R. Labs Missions consist of special scenarios that the player can take part in. These missions range from battles with NPC'S, or minigames that rely on platforming, button rhythm, or stealth. Each Mission contains three Stars that are earned by meeting certain requirements in the mission. Each character has a ten mission storyline. There are 240 Missions in total, along with an additional 20 Missions included with the Red Son DLC pack thus increasing it to 260. The other objective of this mode is to collect all 720 stars to complete it. An additional 60 stars can be earned by completing all of the Red Son S.T.A.R. Labs missions & its challenges (thus making the maximum total of 780 stars). The DLC characters do not have any S.T.A.R. Labs missions. In order to train heroes from across the globe, S.T.A.R. Labs has created a wealth of character-specific missions that replicate a series of challenging circumstances to overcome. Try to achieve three stars in every mission for the ultimate prize. Superman Batman Catwoman The Flash Shazam Bane Harley Quinn Deathstroke Green Arrow Lex Luthor Nightwing Green Lantern Cyborg Hawkgirl The Joker Doomsday Sinestro Raven Aquaman Solomon Grundy Killer Frost Black Adam Wonder Woman Ares Red Son 250Acid RainDefeat Grundy while avoiding falling poisoned raindrops. These are no doubt coming from imperialist factories across the sea! *Defeat Grundy *Connect 10 Special Moves *Execute a Combo greater than 40% 251Comrade GrundyGrundy has been captured, and must be indoctrinated into Dear Father's utopia. Press the corresponding button inputs to increase the strength of Grundy's indoctrination. *Convince Grundy to help your cause *Win with at least one meter empty *Keep all meters below the line 252Snake In GrassTime to prove you are truly amongst the ranks of the great Soviet proletariat. Sneak into the prison to free your comrade by avoiding the search lights and snipers. Detection means failure. *Sneak into prison *Don't jump *Win without dashing 253Escape!Even though you've been seen, your mission is still clear. Defeat the waves of guards, reach the prison cell, and destroy it. You must free the innocent prisoner of Soviet Russia! *Defeat the guards and break the prisoner free *Use only Heavy Attacks *Win without blocking 254Piggy BackThe scientist has info on a missile headed for the U.S.S.R. Reach the extraction point by navigating through the prison yard's hazards. Press the on-screen prompt to avoid sniper fire from the bourgeois pigs. *Reach the extraction point *Block all sniper shots *Don't move backwards 255CountdownGreen Lantern is the imperialist's last line of defense between Grundy and the missile. Defeat him before time runs out, smash the construct wall, and reach the missile in time! *Defeat Green Lantern and stop the rocket *Win after getting First Hit *Throw twice 256Buried on a SundayIn a selfless act to protect his new Marxist way of life, Grundy latches himself to the missile. Mash buttons to get inside the rockets panel, then press the corresponding button inputs to break the guidance chip. *Destroy the rocket *Don't miss 2 inputs *Don't miss any inputs 257Honoring a HeroIn the aftermath of Grundy's sacrifice, shards from the rocket are falling to the city. Use the left analog stick to prevent shards from falling on his beloved native lands of Russia. *Save Mother Russia *Win with one chance remaining *Perfect aim 258Green RadiationLex's failed missile attack was a diversion to drop green radiation throughout the city. Batman, a foe of the people, snuck in to attack Superman in this danger zone. *Defeat Batman *Win while poisoned *Connect 10 Special moves 259United for AllSuperman is hot on the trail of the capitalist pig Lex as he flies toward America. Avoid the incoming objects while catching up to Lex, the human embodiment of capitalist imperialism and oppression. *Reach your destination *Win with one chance remaining *Never get hit 260Final BattleSuperman has caught-up to KGB's most wanted, but Lex has been preparing! You must break through Lex's armor while avoiding the incoming air strikes. At low health, Lex will fire his satellite laser. Defeat capitalism! *Defeat powered up Lex *Throw 6 times *Connect 3 Meter Burn Special Moves and win *Defeat Lex *Throw 6 times *Connect 3 Meter Burn Special Moves and win Category:About